Just a Kiss
by super manako sohma
Summary: Wendy is a mature kind of girl who doesn't really care about getting her first kiss. That is, until Cartman steals it from her.


Mana here. First kiss? I didn't care. It was just a kiss after all. So I'll be Wendy here =P

Just a Kiss

Recess time at South Park Elementary was strictly divided. The boys would always be on either the grassy playing field or at the basketball courts and the girls would be either at the picnic table or on the black top, playing hopscotch or jump rope or anything of the matter. A particular group of girls of were always gathered at the picnic table near the trees every recess, chatting madly about something. Recess was a perfect chance for them to catch up on things like gossip and hair and stuff. And this particular recess was appearing to be quite exciting for the group. The girls were swarmed around Heidi, save for Wendy, who was playing cat's cradle to the side of them.

"Oh my God, Heidi!" Bebe squealed, "you're saying Clyde _kissed_ you?!"

A scarlet Heidi nodded shyly, "yeah."

"On the lips?!"

She turned even redder and tried to hide her face, "yeah."

The girls screamed. Getting your first kiss was a pretty big deal, especially for a girl. Only a handful of them have had their first kiss, and the rest were eagerly waiting in line.

"Oh my God!"

"Your first kiss!"

"And Clyde's so cute too!"

"Wow, you're lucky!"

"That must have been sweet," said Rebecca, "I wonder when I'll get my first kiss."

"Who's it gonna be?" Millie asked her eagerly.

"Oh, I don't know, I just can't wait though!"

Wendy couldn't help but smile at the conversation. She thought it was cute how all her friends were so hyped up about getting kissed and everything. She herself had never been kissed, though she always thought of herself as the mature person, the one who didn't care about anything like that. She was already dating Stan so she knew who she was going to get her first kiss from. She looked from her cat's cradle.

"I personally don't see what the big deal is, you guys," she said as kindly as possible, "about getting your first kiss and all."

Bebe pouted.

"Well of course _you_ don't think it's a bid deal, Wendy," she said, "you and Stan are boyfriend and girlfriend. I bet you two kiss all the time."

"Um, actually, we've never kissed before. Like ever."

She recalled the times when they would try to take in the moment, only to be interrupted by Stan's weak stomach. But she giggled as she thought about that; Stan throwing up on her was proof enough that his feelings for her were deep.

Meanwhile all the girls had focused their attention away from Heidi and surrounded Wendy.

"WHAT? What do you mean he's never kissed you before?!" Red screeched.

"Well, it's just something that's never happened," she shrugged, "it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal?" Bebe asked, "Wendy, when a guy likes you he's supposed to kiss you! Especially if he's your boyfriend!"

"Look guys, I don't really care," Wendy said, "if he's not gonna kiss me, then I'm not gonna force it on him."

"Oh, I see," Rebecca piped in, "you just want you guys' first kiss to be special."

"No, no, that's not it at all," Wendy said quickly, "does it really matter? So what if it's the first one? That doesn't make it any different, does it?"

"You're so old-fashioned, Wendy."

Suddenly she felt a large, powerful hand on her shoulder. It was warm. She turned around to see who it belonged to, but her vision became obstructed, for next she felt a pair of warm lips crush her own. Seconds later the person pulled away. She gasped; the lips, the hand, the warmth, belonged to none other that Eric Cartman, who was wearing a big grin.

"C-Cartman?!" She squealed, "w-what," then she put her hands to her lips, becoming redder by the second, "oh my God!"

"What? I thought you said a first kiss doesn't matter!" He replied smugly.

"I-it doesn't! Have you been listening to us?"

"If it doesn't matter, why are you blushing?"

"I-I'm not blushing!" She lashed back at him, "I'm just really pissed off!"

"'Cause I gave you your first kiss?"

"NO! You were eaves dropping on a private conversation!"

"Come on Wendy, admit it," he said, "admit you're all worked up because I gave you your first kiss!"

Wendy flushed harder.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Bebe screamed at Cartman, "how dare you steal Wendy's first kiss!"

The rest of the girls joined in.

"Yeah, that was really mean!"

"She was saving that for Stan, you know?"

"God, how could someone be so lame like that?"

"Oh whatever," Cartman brushed off, "she said it doesn't matter, right? If you're going to react like that, then maybe you shouldn't say things you don't mean in the first place!"

Wendy had fire in her eyes as Cartman said this. What the hell was he trying to pull?

"How…dare you," she whispered.

"Go away Cartman, no one wants you here!" The girls screeched at him.

"Oh, fahn! That's _fahn_!" He snapped, "Screw you bitches! I got what I wanted!"

The girls scoffed at him, shouting out insults and profanities as he swaggered proudly towards the football field to the group of guys. Immediately the girls crowded around Wendy, giving her consoling hugs and cursing the fatass.

"Are you ok?" Bebe asked her in the midst of a hug.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she said, pulling herself together, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Wendy, he practically confessed his love to you!" Red cried out, "He said 'I got what I wanted!'"

Wendy couldn't help but utter a giggle at Red's voice breaking. Was she really getting worked up over something so stupid? It's not like it happened to _her_, so why should she matter?

"If he likes me, he's fighting a losing battle," she said smugly, "I love Stan."

She hopped off the picnic table and strolled casually toward the classroom, ignoring the girls calling out for her to come back and answer their questions. She passed by Eric on her way there but she ignored him completely.

When she got to the classroom, she found that she was the only one. Not even Mr. Garrison was at his desk. She took the chance to huff loudly as she took a seat at her desk. The clock beside her showed that recess would be over in about a minute, but still, it gave her time to think in silence. She vowed never to act all spazzy when receiving her first kiss. But the only problem was, she didn't stop to think who that kiss would come from. Ever since kindergarten, she was fixed on the fact that Stan would be her first.

Once the bell rang she fixed herself up and casually looked at the door, anticipating the first person to come in. It would totally suck if Cartman was the first one in, all alone with her. She shuddered at the thought. But to her luck, Stan had arrived first. He was covered in sweat from playing football with the rest of the guys. He took off his jacket and his hat and rested them on his desk before turning to smile at Wendy.

"Hey," he breathed, still fatigued from the game. She smiled back at him.

"Hi, Stan."

He approached her desk and took a seat next to her. She took the chance to eye him; his hair was black just like hers and his eyes were the prettiest blue she'd ever seen. He was slightly tanned from playing in the sun all the time. He had the kindest smile and the sweetest voice, and he looked really cute without his hat and his coat covering most of his features. He was very charismatic when he was out on the playing field, always acting as the team captain and giving orders which the boys were ready to follow. He didn't give in to stupid ideas and probably had the most common sense out of any guy in the fourth grade. He was gentle; an animal lover and somewhat of an environmentalist, like her. And he had a super cute super best friend. Stan Marsh was a thousand times a better person than Cartman would ever hope to be.

"So, I heard Cartman saying some crazy shit about kissing you?"

Wendy went slightly pink. She told herself not to be concerned about Cartman kissing her. But she couldn't help but blush when anyone brought it up, especially her boyfriend. Getting kissed by Cartman? How embarrassing!

"Yeah," she said, smiling shyly.

Stan swore.

"So he wasn't bluffing…" he mumbled, "and on the lips too?"

She nodded, turning redder.

"Fuck that asshole!" He said a little louder, "I'm gonna kick his ass after school!"

"No, don't," Wendy said quickly, "it's not worth it."

"But he just stole your first kiss! Are you going to just take it?"

She shrugged.

"It's not that big a deal, Stan."

He blinked twice.

"But…he…I was…supposed to…give you…your…"

"Don't feel bad, Stan," he said, patting his arm, "I'll always love you and we'll kiss when we're ready."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he shook his head, "I was just…are you going to be ok then?"

She nodded.

"Of course I'll be fine. It's just a kiss."

"Ok, but if you need anything, I'm here," he said, standing up and giving her a quick pat on the shoulder before setting off to meet Kyle at his desk. She sighed quietly; pats were one way Stan showed affection.

Soon everyone began piling in the classroom, including Cartman who was still bragging to all the guys about the kiss. But as usual with Cartman's bragging, none of the guys seemed remotely interested.

"You kissed her, alright? Big fucking deal, Cartman," an exasperated Kyle finally said.

"You're just jealous I reached manhood earlier than you, you stupid Jew!"

Their bickering continued just like any other of their arguments. Stan sat down in his seat, not even bothering to speak. He met eyes with Wendy's for a brief moment and she smiled at him. Cartman noticed her expression and directed his attention toward her.

"Why you smiling, Wendy?" He yelled across the room, "You like me now, since I gave you your first kiss?"

Her hands curled up into fists and she formed a glare in his direction. This just caused him to laugh. Wendy kept her glare on Cartman for the rest of the school day, trying to determine why he just went and kissed her like that. She kept telling herself that it wasn't a big deal, and she shouldn't worry about it. In fact, since it was a kiss from Cartman she should be totally grossed out, and try some way to forget about it completely But there was one thing that was strange; she couldn't help but receive a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach every time she gazed at the fatass while running her fingers across her lips.

XX

Aww well that was kinda sweet now, was it? I love Candy, how it's so one-sided in the show XD it makes me smile.


End file.
